


Dreaming Alone

by lalelulelo09



Category: DIA (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: So don’t lie, bright eyesIs it me that you see when you fall asleep?





	

“You can compose a song?” asked Chaeyeon, her eyes are full of awe while looking at Heehyun’s notebook.

Heehyun struggled not to hug the younger girl. Chaeyeon’s amazed face is too adorable for her. 

“Not a very good song, actually,” she answered while looking back to her notebook because if she stared a bit too long at Chaeyeon, she might just kiss her and no, she is not ready for that. “I just write whatever I have in my mind and add some melodies to it.”

“That is so cool, unnie.” Chaeyeon looked at her with so much admiration, making Heehyun feels that she just did the most awesome and wonderful thing to the world, like saving the earth from a meteor falls.

“Unnie, can you sing it to me?”

“Huh? Sing what?”

“Your song, duh. I want to hear your song.”

Heehyun blinked. _Singing her own song about her feeling to Chaeyeon in front of Chaeyeon? No way._

“I can’t sing.”

Chaeyeon bursts out laughing at that. “Unnie, how come you can’t sing if you can compose a song?! Oh, come on, just a little bit, unnie. I want to hear it~” she keeps asking the older girl, unconsciously using her aegyo.

_That damn puppy eyes._

Heehyun sighed, she knew she would never say no to the younger girl. She looked at her notebook, and then to Chaeyeon, and start singing:

_So don’t lie, bright eyes_

_Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?_

_Cause I know it’s you I dream about every night_

_Giving me this feeling like_

_Love in the summer_

_Way I’ve never felt with another_

_Don’t lie, bright eyes_

_Is it me that you see?_

_Tell me I’m not dreaming alone_

Heehyun finished, and saw that Chaeyeon was still looking at her with so much admiration. She hopes Chaeyeon can’t hear how fast her heartbeats are because _oh for the sake of love, she literally just confessed to her using her self-composed song_.

“It’s so beautiful, Unnie. I don’t understand why you said you can’t sing earlier,” Chaeyeon said and her tone is so soft and it’s obviously didn’t help Heehyun’s attempt to calming her heartbeat. Heehyun doesn’t know how long she can hold herself every time she’s with Chaeyeon.

But even in her internal mess state, she still feeling sad that the younger girl didn’t get what the song is about, She sighed once again. “I rarely sing, even when I’m alone. Of course I can’t sing in front of anyone.”

 _And of course I wouldn’t dream to sing my song about YOU to YOU in front of YOU_.

“You are weird, unnie. If you rarely sing, why did you even compose a song?”

_Because I have too many things I want to say to you but I’m too embarrassed to do it but I need to let it out from my mind._

“Because I have nothing else to do… I guess?”

Chaeyeon laughed so hard and punched her arm, so amuse with the older girl. “You can make a beautiful song when you did it just for fun. I want to know what kind of song you’d make if you really meant it, unnie.”

Heehyun chuckled. _Oh Chaeyeon, if only you know…_

**Author's Note:**

> "Dreaming Alone" - Against The Current feat. Taka from ONE OK ROCK (Official Music Video) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6aBAQsq5jI


End file.
